With emphasis on smaller and smaller infrared light beam producing devices, efficiency of all the components involved is tantamount to proper operation of the device. When the laser diode mounting structure is made smaller, there is a greater disparity in the inductive and capacitive reactances with the capacitive reactance being decreased and the inductive reactance being increased. This disparity causes the impedance of the diode input circuit to be increased, thus requiring more input power to drive the diode.
The electronic pulsing circuitry used to pulse a light emitting diode, such as a laser diode, is now made smaller by using thick film and thin film technology. A need, therefore, exists for smaller diode mounting structures commensurate with the smaller pulsing circuitry for enclosure in a smaller canister containing the combined pulsing circuitry, diode, and diode mounting structure. The present devices allow the overall size of the mounting structure to be reduced and at the same time alleviate the problem of disparite reactances.